Father and Son Talk
by Koinumera01
Summary: One Shot-Inuyasha decides to have The Talk with his 10-year old son. The Talk is about Girls... Please R&R!


A/N: Hey, it's me again! Um, I think I'll go ahead and start on one of my One-Shots… this one sucks though! So um, yeah…go ahead and read…

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha whatsoever! Rumiko Takahashi does!! But I own the wittle boy down there…heheheh…um, I don't know his name though… ^_^; 

Summary: Inuyasha decides to have The Talk with his 10-year old son. The Talk is about Girls... 

***WARNING: This story is possibly boring and stupid! No one edited this either. Please take heed…thank you! 

* * * * * * 

**Father and Son Talk **

**By: Koinumera **

It's a cool, breezy summer day; nice and sunny. Mom's making lunch. It smells like Ramen. Dad'll be happy. I like Ramen too. I guess it runs in the family. Or maybe just for the guys. Oh, that's Mom now. I'm starved!

Dad and I gobble down the food hungrily as usual. Oh no. Miroku's here, the stupid monk. He still gropes girls like in those adventures my weird parents had. Mom won't let me go on adventures like her, the stupid woman. It must be a girl thing.

"Son, we need to talk," Dad said when we finished lunch. 

"Why?" I asked.

"You're ten years old now. It's time to have a manly talk," he replied.

I shrugged. I hate these dumb lectures; they make no sense.

I followed Dad anyway all the way toward the forest into a cave. 

"Why do we have to go all the way over here?" I asked.

"Don't wanna be heard," Dad grunted.

"Well…?" I asked expecting one of those stupid talks. 

"Son," he said. "Don't _ever_ fall in love with two girls at once." 

"What?" I asked. What the heck was he saying?! I don't even _like_ girls much yet! 

"You heard me! You can't mess with 'em. They're trouble. I don't mind you falling for one as a mate or something, but no more at the same time."

"Why's that?"

"Well, fifty years before I met your mother, I was in love with a miko named Kikyo. Then she and I had a little mix-up, she thought I betrayed her, pinned me to the Goshinboku with a spell, and died." 

"Okay…" What a crazy idiot. 

"And then your mom came from the future and freed me from Kikyo's arrow. Turned out she was Kikyo's reincarnation." 

Uh-oh. I see where this is going…

"She and I started that adventure I told you about with the Shikon no Tama shards. And it turns out, this stupid old hag--" 

"Kaede?"

"No, another one."

Man, this world's full of 'em.

"Anyway, some old hag brings Kikyo back to life…err…sort of. She was made of clay or somethin', but that's beside the point--" 

"What's the point, Dad?" This is crazy.

"I'm getting to it! And Kikyo tires to kill me, but fails of course, and then later decides she loves me again. She tricks me into trying to go to hell with her--"

"Are you sure she _tricked_ you, or were you just being stupid?" 

"C'mon, what do you think I am, an idiot?"

I gave Dad the "Yes-You-Are-An-Idiot Look".

"Okay, okay maybe I am. Uh…where was I?"

"Um…we were at the part where Kikyo took you to hell with her, and everyone lived happily ever after without you."

"Oh yeah! And then--wait a second, that's not it! Jeez, your memory's worse than I thought."

I rolled my eyes. What a moron. 

"I was saying--" 

"Dad, can't you get to the point?!" This was getting ridiculous!

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" Dad yelled. 

"Okay, okay…"

"Uh…well, um…I uh…erm, well the point is, you'll get too many problems with 'em, and it'll make life much easier if you're smart."

"Dad," I said, shaking my head. "Unlike you, I'm not stupid, so I'll never get problems like that."

"I'm warning you ahead of time!"

"I don't need stupid warnings; I'm not an idiot!"

"Why you little brat!" he cried out and grabbed at me. 

I ducked and ran outta there. 

"All I do is try to help you, and this is what I get in return?!" Dad yelled, chasing after me. 

Oh crap! He got me. Well, I guess I won't be around making those stupid mistakes that my moron of a father did. Oh well…Mom'll get me outta this; she always does. 

* * * * * * * 

A/N: Well, that's the end of that! I know that I never provided a name for Inuyasha's son, but this was just a random story that I wrote, ok? So gimme a break here…I just thought I'd post this up, ya know? Well ok, please review!!! Bai! ^__^

~Koinumera ^.^ 


End file.
